


Matt Bomer portrait

by Vahly Dragonfly (Vahly)



Category: White Collar, White Collar RPF
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vahly/pseuds/Vahly%20Dragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a portrait of Matt Bomer/Neal Caffrey :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matt Bomer portrait




End file.
